1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring valve control lines for detecting faults and, more particularly, a process for monitoring a valve and its associated control line for detecting faults in either the valve or the control line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for monitoring inductive loads, such as valves, for faults are known from DE-Al 0 249 448 and the DE-Al 30 07 464. In the latter specification, control and checking are carried out by the same control unit, but there are two separate lines provided for the two functions.
In control systems such as anti-locking systems, automatic slip control etc., the solenoid valves are arranged at a distance from the controller, and are connected with it in each case via a control line.